Stay alive
by themockingjayxx
Summary: Logan & Katniss want Snow dead, they want revenge for Prim's death. But District 13 aren't going to attack for another 3 months. Their patience starts to wear so they run away. They escape and meet up with Gale who has a cabin filled with supplies. While being searched for by District 13 and the Capitol, will they survive or will the rebellion end before it even started?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to stay alive guys! this is a sequel to Stay strong, so if you haven't read that, you might want to because i doubt you will fully understand this story... Suzanne Collins is amazing and i have to give all the rights to her apart from the characters i created. Also the song in this chapter is 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and the Civil wars. :D... enjoy!**

The candles softly lit up the large hall. The faint flitters of flames created distorted shadows from the bodies that silently filled the hall. On either side stood friends, family, waiting to pay their respects and between the two crowds lay an aisle leading to the front where Katniss stood, Peeta and her mum on either side. The soft tune of a guitar herded everyone's attention to the front as Leevy stood on a side stage, the guitar in hand and a microphone on a stand in front. Her fingertips brushed the strings lightly as she played which chord to perfection, her voice singing in as sweet tone a song Katniss requested.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound"_

The doors at the back of the hall opened as two guards stood in front of them to keep the doors ajar. As Leevy went into the second verse the four boys closest to Prim entered, each carrying a corner of the wooden cot, they created to carry Prim's body, on their shoulders. Logan and Gale at the front and Chad and Ark at the back, all of them were taking steps to match the soft tune.

"_Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold onto this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound"_

They moved up the aisle, towards the front where Katniss and Mrs Everdeen stood, they had tears in their eyes. Peeta had an arm around both their shoulders. The people too felt pain, not only for the loss of Prim, but also for everyone other child that has died due to Snow's cruel and twisted mind.

As Leevy went into the last part of the song, the boys had arrived at front, their bodies shaking from the weight but also the pain.

"_Just close your eyes...__  
__You'll be alright...__  
__Come morning light...__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

The cot had finished its journey to the front stage and was gingerly lowered. At this moment Finn came onto the stage, her small hands carrying a basket of red roses. Finn too had tears in her eyes as she offered the basket to her best friend's sister. Katniss took the flowers as she hugged Finn with one arm and kissed her on the forehead.

Mrs. Everdeen, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Logan, Ark and Chad took a flower each before giving the basket back to Finn. One by one, they stepped forward, placing their rose on Prim's petite frame. Her skin seemed to glow even in death and her lips carrying a faint smile. After the last of them made their personal mark, Finn stepped up with the remaining roses in her hands and she placed them around Prim's head, like the halo she knew her best friend had.

Leevy strummed the last chord and let its soft sound resonate through the hall. Gale went and collected the microphone and handed it to Peeta.

"Dear friends... we would like to thank you for coming... and giving us your time and respects... Your well wishes and blessings... are appreciated by all of us." Gale then came forward and got handed the microphone.

"We really want to say how grateful we are for your presence here, for the funeral of our sister, daughter and friend. If she saw this she would've have been so happy and thankful." He then looked up towards the roof that couldn't actually be seen in the darkness.

"Prim, we love you. We miss you so much. And I know you would want us to be happy and we are because you escaped this cruel world! Made by sick minded humans. No in fact they're not humans! They're monsters!-" Gale now was shaking with angry and his handsome face was red. Katniss pushed through everyone and ran to him.

"No Katniss, I haven't finished yet! I haven't finished expressing my hatred. I haven't finished fighting either! I'm going to break that man, make him crumble to his knees and make him beg for his death!

All those children who died, like Prim did, deserve vengeance for their deaths. Their murderer deserves to die... And not just die a quick death but a slow, painful, torturous and agonising death. So that he feels the pain that those children felt and not just that, but the pain that their family and friends felt!" Gale now was in tears. His face a brighter red than before and tears rolling down his cheeks. As Katniss touched his forearm, he flinched away. He turned to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before dropping the microphone and running off stage, past the whole crowd and through the doors at the back.

The crowd took this as a sign to leave and slowly dispersed through the doors. Expect for one lady. A raven haired and greyed eyed lady. She slowly walked towards her son on the stage. Mrs. Xavier looked into her son's eyes as he made his way off the stage and towards her. Her heart was filled with mixed emotions. Thanks, to Katniss who made sure she too was taken back to district 13. Happiness, for now she could see her son freely. Sadness for the young girl that died. And bitterness towards Snow for she knew her son loved the girl. He may have not said it, but she could tell; she was his mother after all.

"Mum." Logan said as he hugged his only family, relishing the fact he had a mother. She pulled away from him before pointing to the door, then herself and finally creating a gesture to match the roof of a house.

"Okay, I'll join you afterwards. I need to stay and help." Mrs. Xavier nodded before leaving her son.

"Logan could you come here please?"

"Sure." He ran over to Peeta, a person that not long ago was his mentor in the hunger games, who was standing by Coin. The lady gave Logan the shivers, her neat grey hair, her forever expressionless face and her monotone voice. Something about her told Logan that she would do anything to get what she wanted.

"Logan, Coin would like you to join us in the conference room tonight at 6, so your schedule is cancelled after 6-" Peeta said before being interrupted.

"But before 6 is still the same." Coin chipped in.

"It's really important and we all will be there." Peeta said before he could be interrupted.

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

Logan said bye to his mum and left the room they shared. He walked up the corridor to the many elevators that stood side by side. Floor 1 was at the top and the Floor 42 was at the bottom.

Logan waited for an elevator to arrive at floor 23 before stepping into the elevator and pressing the circle button that had the number '4' engraved. This was the first time Logan had ever been to the conference room, but Katniss, Peeta and Gale had been several time. He wasn't sure he wanted to be there. Caught in his thoughts, about what it would be like, he didn't realise when he arrived on floor 4 and the doors opened. It was the deep and manly voice of a guard that brought him back to reality.

"Logan Xavier. The conference room is this way." The guard pointed to the every left corridor.

"My name is Boggs by the way, I was asked to escort you to the room." The rest of the way to the conference room went in silence. Logan couldn't figure out whether he liked Boggs or not.

Inside the room Coin stood at the far end while, her people sat at a table and Katniss, Gale and Peeta were standing up with a bunch of people that wore the same uniform as Boggs.

"Ah, Mr. Xavier. Come join us." I avoided Coin's gaze as I walked and stood next to Gale and Coin.

"Okay well as you know a rebellion is coming our way and we plan to make this the last attempt. We have plans for the rebellion but we need a face... a person or a group of people that would stir up the districts to fight." Coin stopped talking and looked straight at the people from District 12, one of them being 'the girl on fire'.

"I was hoping that would be you Miss. Everdeen and you Mr. Xavier."

"I'm not sure..." Was all Katniss could manage while Logan was speechless. They weren't exactly the most motivational people, or the most encouraging with looks and words.

"Well take some time to think about it. Also the capitol prisoners are on their way to becoming an avox. If I'm correct they just left their cells."

"What capitol prisoners? I wasn't aware we took prisoners?" Katniss said. She had been partially in charge as to who would be taken back to 13.

"Your old stylist and his assistants and your old stylist Mr. Xavier."

"What! Cinna! No you can't! I'm going to stop it!" Katniss yelled as she pushed past people to get to the door.

"You can't, it's on floor 48, you would need a key like this-" Coin held up a key, her thin lips showing a ghost of a smile"- to get there. If you haven't noticed there's only down to floor 42 in the elevators." Katniss growled, obviously frustrated at the woman. Logan looked at the Coin next to him and in a split second decided what to do.

"Well thanks for the key then." Logan shouted as he snatched the key from her hand and ran away, down the corridor with Katniss and Gale in pursuit.

He ran into an elevator, which luckily was already there, and pushed the key into a slot that he hadn't noticed before. Suddenly another 10 buttons appeared as Katniss and Gale ran into the elevator and pushed the 'close door' button. Logan pressed the floor 48 button.

The way down was surprisingly quick and as soon as the doors opened, they scrambled out the elevator and ran down the corridor. They could hear voices begging and knew straightaway where the room was. It was at the end of the corridor, the only problem was, there were two guards in the way.

With one quick look at each other they formulated a plan which they all understood.

"What are you three doing he-" The guard got cut off as Gale kicked his stomach and pinned his hands behind his back. Logan went for a similar method as Katniss ran past the, injured and captive, guards and towards the door at the end. But it was locked. She shook the handle repeatedly and tried kicking the door down. She wasn't strong enough. Logan or Gale probably would have managed but they had their hands full. At that moment another pair of pounding footsteps could be heard. Boggs came running around the corner and was running towards Katniss. Katniss now knew it was over, she wouldn't be able to help her friends...

"Move!" Cried Boggs and Katniss was so startled that she couldn't think of anything else to do but oblige.

What happened next was a surprise. Boggs, with a grunt, kicked down the door. Inside were Cinna, Portia and the assistants, all chained down. None of them seemed to be hurt.

It was at this moment Logan decided he liked Boggs.

**So what do you think? i personally dislike Coin so i made her even worse than the books.. and i personally love Boggs, so he's going to be more involved! Also Cinna is one of the favourite characters alongside Finnick therefore both of them will live.**

**Review to let me know what you think :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long wait... i had exams and stuff then holidays came and my motivation to write dropped... but i'm back! and with the next chapter for you :)**

**Katniss**

I sat quietly, watching mother as she tends Cinna's wounds.

"I can't believe they would do something like this!"

"Forget it Katniss, there's no point arguing this with them. It's over now," Cinna spoke calmly, but that didn't make me feel better. He winced as mother rubbed some medicine into a particularly big cut on his palm.

" Katniss, we just need to forget this incident and try to keep it calm between us and them." The only thing I could do was nod. These people had helped me, but due to their Capitol background Coin was hurting them. It wasn't fair. Not only had they helped me, but they had also helped Peeta and Logan... and Prim.

The thought of how far away she was made me realise just how much I needed Prim. She was the one person I could always rely on being there for me, but she wasn't here anymore.

"I need some air,' I whisper as I got up and left and as always, no one questioned me.

**Ark**

I couldn't help but stopping and staring at my scars in the reflection of a window. Thankfully the window was one sided so the people on the other side couldn't see as I put my hand against my face. From just above my left eye, to the bottom of my nose you could see the skin that was burnt when the arena was blasted open. If I looked scary before... what must I look like now?

"Ark? Are you okay?" I quickly drop my hand and spin around to see her. She used to live in 12, she's always around Katniss, Peeta and Gale. She's pretty and has this really sweet laugh that makes you want to laugh too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry but I can't remember your name."

"That's because I never told you it," she said with a wink before turning around and walking away.

"Wait! You still haven't told me it." Without turning around to face me, she replied.

"Delly, Delly Cartwright," I couldn't see her face but I could hear the smile in her voice.

**Peeta**

I look at my family, all of them were smiling, even my mother. All I could think was how much I loved them. When I was small I always wished for another family; my mum used to make us work hard in the bakery and hit us when we made mistakes, my brothers were older and so naturally picked on me. Only my dad was someone I could talk to, even then when my mother wasn't around. Now I wish I could have them back.

"Hey..." I look up to see Katniss, her eyes are red. I put down the picture of my family but not before Katniss looks at it.

"You miss them huh?" She asked as she came over and sat next to me.

"Yeah." She took hold of my hand and let her head rest against my shoulder.

"Peeta."

"Hmmm?"

"I can't wait till this all ends."

"Nor can I." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek before going back to resting her head against my shoulder.

**Logan**

I stood next to Katniss and Gale in the conference room. Katniss stood with your paper of conditions, things she wanted if she was to become the face of the rebellion. Me; I hadn't thought about conditions.

"Miss Everdeen, what are your conditions?"

"My family get to keep the cat."

"Done."

"The Capitol stylists and their team are not to be harmed."

"Hmmm... done."

"And I get to go hunting once a day, Gale and Logan-" I quickly elbow her "-and Peeta are allowed to accompany me if they want to. Any meat we get we'll give to the kitchen."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

"You will let us, or else you can go find yourself someone else!" Katniss replied. But Heavensbee got up and went over to Coin. He whispered something, she whispered something back. He shook his head and walked back to his seat.

"Okay fine, but you'll get anklet trackers and you're not allowed further than a mile radius. You get two hours a day, cut from your weapons training."

"Deal."

"So Mr. Xavier, what about you?" I stood there for a minute thinking. There was nothing I wanted apart from Prim. But nothing and no one could bring her back. All I can do now is avenge her death. I didn't even think before saying what I said next.

"I kill Snow."

"Done."

**Gale**

I watched her struggle with the box she was carrying. Should I go or not; I've never really talked to her. But I want to.

"Wait Madge, let me help," I ran up to her and without asking I took the box swiftly.

"Oh...uh... thank you." She looked surprised, but smiled.

"So where are we taking this?"

"Floor 24, Leevy lives there. I got asked to move into her room as neither of us have family to share rooms with and they need to make space for more people."

"I'm sorry about your family."

"I know, I'm sorry too."

"How are you... you know...coping?" I didn't know what to say, but I had to ask and make sure she was okay.

"I do feel lonely sometimes, but I just go find someone to talk to. Don't tell anyone; they might think I'm crazy but, I talk to them sometimes. At night I tell them about my day and how I'm feeling. Like a diary but without the writing. I think of what they would reply with, my mum telling me to stay strong, my dad saying he's proud of me, sometimes it works... sometimes it doesn't."

I look at her, she was looking forward, but I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I stopped walking, put the box down and pulled her in for a hug. I don't know why, I just did. I didn't know how she would react; I mean we hardly knew each other. Slowly she wrapped her arms my torso and rested her head against my chest.

"Sometimes I feel so lonely, as if I can't talk to anyone. I'm not the only one that has problems; other people have lost family too. I don't want to have to burden people with my feeling and emotions." I slowly pull away and make her look at me.

"Madge, any time you ever want or need to talk, I'm there okay? I don't care where, when or why, you understand?"

"Yeah, thank you Gale."

"Come on; let's get this stuff to your new room."

**Chad**

I walked into our nuclear history class room. I was the last to arrive, so I took the only seat available. I sat between two girls, one blonde and a brunette. I could see Ark from across the room talking animatedly to a yellow haired girl. Unlike most people she wasn't stick thin, she wasn't fat either; she was healthy.

The teacher went over today's main points before telling us to discuss them among ourselves and as usual I didn't find it interesting. I turn to the brunette, her face looked familiar.

"Hey, you're the girl that can sing and play guitar."

"So?" She looked at me as though she'd rather not be here.

"Nothing, I was just saying. So what's your name?"

"Leevy, and if I'm honest, I don't really care about yours. So if you don't mind could you just leave me alone." She lowered her head and rested it against the table top.

"Okay..." I turned around to face the blonde.

"So what's your name?" She turned around to face me, smiling brightly and leaning in.

"It's Bree, and you're Chad. Everyone knows you, who can forget; you have lovely hair and a gorgeous face," she said giggling in between. She shifted her chair a little closer.

"Oh…uhhh… right…thanks."

"You looked amazing for your interview with Caesar." She giggled even more and shifted closer.

"Thank you..." Okay this girl is creepy. She started giggling again and she moved closer. Trying to be a subtle as I can I shift my chair backwards, but my attempt failed as I hit Leevy's chair. This seemed to push her over the edge and she snapped her head up and glared at both of us.

"Move away from me-" she was only whispering but it was still scary, next she looked at Bree "-and you better stop giggling or else I'll take this pencil and shove it down your throat!"

I don't know if it was lucky for us or Leevy but the bell that rings at the end of lessons went off, immediately followed by Leevy storming out the classroom. I didn't want to be stuck with Bree so I ran after Leevy instead.

"Hey Leevy, are you okay?"

"Look Chad, or whatever your name is, I don't want to talk to you-" she poked me in the chest with her finger as she said 'you' "- and nor do I need you to check up on me. I don't need your help!"

"Okay gosh, I was just asking."

"Well don't."

**Katniss**

I found myself once again in the conference room, standing beside Gale. Logan was on his way with Peeta. It seemed this meeting was important as everyone with any authority had been gathered to listen to whatever Coin had to say. After the last people had arrived including Peeta and Logan, Coin asked for everyone's attention.

"We've have finished formulating our plan on how to attack the Capitol." She paused to let everyone applaud.

"Our plan will take place exactly in 3 months time."

"What!?" My voice rang out in unison with Logan's.

"Exactly what you heard Miss Everdeen and Mr Xavier; in three months time we shall attack. That gives us enough to prepare for the worst."

"No! That's too long-" I cried out "what about all the other districts, they're counting on us to make our move soon. They'll die out by then."

"We will give them reinforcements when they need it. But my decision stands final. We attack in exactly three months."

"Cowards! You're all cowards. You're so selfish and self centred!" I knew I had gone too far but my anger was still rising. Before I could do something stupid I left. I left the room and ran to the elevator. I didn't know where I should go, I needed to calm down and think.

Cinna.

**Cinna**

"That is a long time," I whisper as Katniss finished explaining everything.

"I don't know what they're thinking! I want this ended Cinna. I want to end this now." I could hear the desperation in her voice. She wanted to kill her sister's murderer; she wanted to end a person's life who had killed innocent children. Anyone in her position would want this ended quick. But it wouldn't work.

"I know you do, but how can we. We're trapped here." Suddenly her head snapped up as if something clicked.

"But what if I run away, what if I escape? With the right resources I could travel to the Capitol." She sounded hopefully but I wasn't sure.

"Katniss that isn't the best idea you've ever come up it; it's too dangerous, it's risky and to even attempt to escape is impossible. But it's what I would do; I would do what takes to end this. But there's one problem."

"What?"

"There's no way you could do that be yourself. You'll need someone with you, but who would go with you?"

"Me." I look up to the doorway, to see Logan. Katniss stood up and walked towards him.

"Really? You would. Why would you do that for me? We've never liked each."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Prim." Katniss just nodded, that made more sense.

"So it's fixed. We'll escape."

"But not without me," Gale appeared at the doorway behind Logan.

**review? maybe? please?**

**let me know what you think :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


End file.
